


【Dickjay】「長兄が黒髪兄弟相姦もののエロ本隠し持ってた……」

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, キャラ崩壊
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 元ネタ：母「娘が母子相姦もののエロ本隠し持ってた……」キャラ崩壊。※誤字脱字や文法が間違えるところは、いっぱいある！※
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2





	【Dickjay】「長兄が黒髪兄弟相姦もののエロ本隠し持ってた……」

ジェイソン：きゃーー！！！

ティム：ジェイソン、何があったの？

ダミアン：うるさいな、ゴキブリ見たのかよ。

ジェイソン：ティム、ダミアン！来るな！ディックに犯されるぅ！

ディック：だから誤解です！誤解ですから！

ジェイソン：そうなんですか……？

ディック：なぜ敬語を⋯⋯？

ジェイソン：じゃあ、これ全部の黒髪兄弟相姦ものの本は、君のじゃないんですか？

ディック：いや、俺のなんけど⋯⋯。

ジェイソン：ティム、ダミアン！今すぐ逃げろ！そしてこれからディックと2人にならないように気をつけて！！！！

ディック：だから話を聞けよ！

ジェイソン：大丈夫です。ディックさんが元々sexに興味をめっちゃ持つ事は知ってます

ディック：お前俺をからかっているね。

ジェイソン：そういう本をいっぱい読んだりしてみたくなる事も、全然悪い事だとは思いません

ディック：あの、ジェイソン。何で俺と距離取ってるんの？

ジェイソン：俺の尻の安全のため⋯⋯？犯されるかも？

ディック：はぁ？！

ジェイソン：超マニアックな方法で犯される！

ディック：しないんよ、そんなことの！

ジェイソン：普段使ってるベッドとかに寝かされて **『制服の姿に押し倒されてる気分はどうですか……？』** とか言われながら犯される！

ディック：抜粋するの止めて！さっきの本から抜粋するの止めてください！

ジェイソン：何か義兄弟相姦特有のマニアックな言葉責めとかするつもりなんだろう！

ジェイソン： **『兄さんにこんなことされてココこんなに硬くなれちゃったの？』** とか、言いながら俺たち（ジェイ、ティ、ダミ)犯すつもりだろう！

ディック：抜粋止めて！音読止めて！

ジェイソン：とにかく、そういうマニアックなプレイしようと思ってるんだよね……。

ディック：違うから！そういうんじゃないから！

ジェイソン：まさか、さ、更にマニアックな？！

ディック：頼む俺に解釈してよ……と言うかさっきジェイソンが言ったみたいなのは兄弟相姦ものでは全然マニアックの範疇じゃないよ！

ジェイソン：……あ？

ディック：……しまった。

ジェイソン：あ、あれくらいは基本なのか？

ディック：な、何でもない！さっきのは何でもないよ！

ジェイソン：正直さっきのでも、俺はかなりエグい所を抜粋したつもりだったんけど……。

ディック：ジェイソン、冷静に聞いてください！さっきのは間違いだ！

ジェイソン：あれくらいじゃ、もうお前とお前のディック満足できないんの？

ディック：止めろ！

ジェイソン：みんなのヒロナイトウィングがどんどん遠くに行く……。

ディック：遠くに行ってるのはジェイソンだよ……物理的に距離取ってるじゃないか。

ジェイソン：俺は絶対ティムとダミアンをお前から守る！

ディック：何を守るつまりよ！

ジェイソン：俺たちがお前との接し方が悪かったんか……。

ディック：頭痛い……。

ジェイソン：念のため、プレイ的な見地から言えば興奮ポイントは……？

ディック：やめて！嗜好を探るのやめて！

ジェイソン：だってさっき言ったくらいはもう基本なんだよね？お前を興奮しないようにじゃんと確認ないと……。

ディック：誰か俺を殺してくれ。

ジェイソン：じゃあ面と向かって言って！

ディック：何をか？

ジェイソン：『俺は自分の弟たちを犯したいと思っていないし、思ったこともありません』って。

ディック：その宣言酷くない！？

ジェイソン：言わなきゃ信用できない！ティムとダミアンと、獣と一緒に夜警をしてもらうとか出来ない！

ディック：ケモノとか言わないで！！！

──120秒後──

ジェイソン：一応お前信じて……。

ディック：あのジェイソン。

ジェイソン：何？（ﾋﾞｸｩｯ）

ディック：そこまで怯えなくても……。

ジェイソン：す、すまん！？ちょっと驚いただけだから！ホントにごめん、だから生まれたままの姿を曝け出そうとしないでね。

ディック：今しないよ！！！

ジェイソン：じゃ、今日はここまで……。

ティム：あ、やっと出た。

ダミアン：グレイソン、トッド。十分長い話しだなー

ティム：ダミアンのやつ、ずっとお前ら気になってこそこそしていた。

ダミアン：俺はべつにーー！

ジェイソン：……安心しろ、俺が君たちを守るから。

ディック：ジェイソン。

ジェイソン：何だよ。

ディック：俺は弟「たち」を犯したいと思ったことがない。

ディック：でも **お前を押し倒して乱暴に犯したい** は本当だ。

ディック：バレたら仕方ない、覚悟しろうね。

ジェイソン：……！！！（意識を失った）。

~終わり~


End file.
